


Boy Wonder

by abcsupercorp



Series: GS stories (mainly sg) [1]
Category: Supergirl(2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Other, Superboy - Freeform, Wonder Boy - Freeform, boy of steel, eventual supercorp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara Danvers has had it with Snapper treating her like she doesn't know anything about being a reporter because she's a girl, or rather a "click bait millennial" as he called it a while back. He probably didn't mean it but it sounded rather rude. Out of frustration, Kara wishes she was born a man and get the respect from Snapper she never really got as Kara. The next day, Kara wakes up as Kyren 'Kye' Danvers. And the whole life of Kara Danvers has been alternated.Inspired by 'The Man' (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433236/chapters/46249792)





	1. Kyren Danvers

Kye woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, grumbling, he answered. 

"Hello?" He said, half asleep.

"Kyren! you were supposed to be at work two hours ago, oh man,Snapper is going to have a fit!" Winn rambled over the phone. Kye's eyes jolted open and he jolted up. 

"oh shit!" he exclaimed, "tell him I had some trouble with my car and I apologize for being late" Kye explained. 

"Kye, calm down, he isn't super mad. He just said tell pretty boy to get to work now" Winn reassured him, Kye sighed in relief. He got ready and super sped down to work. 

"Pretty boy" Snapper called over. Kye sighed and walked towards Snapper's desk.

"Y-yes. Mr. Snapper?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers.

"You're late" Snapper glared. Kye nodded.

"I am sir and I am so sorry but-" Kye was cut off.

"Just get to work Pretty boy and don't let it happen again" Snapper warned. Kye was in shock but nodded as he walked away. Snapper would've crucified him if he were still Kara. 

  
' ** _Maybe being Kyren won't be so bad'_ ** Kye thought to himself. 


	2. Of Romance and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kye's love life is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Kye Danvers was literally unaware of what was going on. His mind was still stuck in Kara's mindset, but he also had some of Kyren Danvers memories. His mind was fairly boggled, to say the least, and before he knew it, Lucy Lane had her arms wrapped around him.

"Kye Kye! I was so worried when I heard you didn't come in earlier. Are you okay babe?" She asked. ' ** _babe? oh shit, I'm dating Lucy Lane'_ ** Kye thought to himself, ' ** _didn't see that coming now did I?'_ **

"um yeah" Kye said as he smiled at Lucy. "I'm sorry I worried you, darling," he replied. Lucy placed a kiss on his cheek and a hand on his chest.

"It's alright my love, I am just glad you're safe and not out being you know who without anybody knowing" Lucy whispered before heading back to her desk. Winn walked back over.

"I still cannot believe you and Lane are an item. Not after what happened between her and Jimmy" Winn said, Kye's head turned so fast, you'd swear it would roll off.

"What happened between Lucy and Jimmy?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um, they got into a major fight and he moved away, this was like two years ago, remember?" Winn reminded Kye. Kyren took it in for a moment and then a memory replayed in his mind. 

"oh.." Kye was silent for a second, "right" 

"Oh yeah, boy was General Lane happy to hear  _ you _ were dating Lucy instead of someone else afterwords. Jimmy really hurt her, and Sam was pissed" Winn explained. 

"Yeah, but I'd never hurt her. I love her" Kye said, ' ** _Did I just use the word love? boy this life is sure alternated'_ ** he thought to himself. His phone rang. 

"Kye Danvers speaking" He said, "Oh! Lena. I totally forgot, I am so sorry, yeah I'll be there soon" Kye said as he hung up. "I just remembered that I have an appointment to interview Lena Luthor". Winn gave him a pointed look.

"What?" Kye asked. 

"Are you sure you're not more into Lena?" Winn asked. ' ** _maybe yes?' _ ** said the voice in Kye's head. 

"No,of course not, Winn. I love Lucy and I want to spend the rest of my life with her when the time comes, if it ever comes. Lena's just my best friend. Who keep in mind is dating Jack" Kye reminded his friend. ' ** _of course I wish it were me, but I'm with Luce' _ ** Kye thought to himself, his conscience sounded a bit jealous. 

"Right, sorry" Winn said, "Go interview Lena before you get fired" . Kye gathered his items and flew to L-Corp. Kara was in love with Lena, but Kye isn't Kara. Kye is in love with Lucy. 

Right?

He was so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna end things badly for Lucy and Kye.


	3. Confessionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessionals are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Kye landed at L-Corp and took the elevator to Lena's office. He met up with Jess, Lena's assistant who told Lena that Kye was there. 

"Ms. Luthor, your 11am appointment with Mr. Danvers is here" Jess said, 

"Thank you, Jess, send him in" Lena replied. Kye walked into the office and smiled.

"Hey Lena" Kye said with a smile. Lena smiled back as she hugged him.

"Kye, hello, how are you? how are things with Lucy?" Lena asked. 

"I'm doing well, Lucy and I are great, how about you and Jack?" Kye asked her. Lena's smile slightly faded.

"Oh, Jack and I split, actually" She replied somberly. 

"Oh, Lena- I'm so sorry-" Kye was cut off.

"Don't be, Kyren. Jack and I wanted different things. It was mutual. Although there is one small minor,okay it's major, detail I forgot to mention to him" Lena said softly.

"What's that?" Kye asked. Lena's eyes met his.

"I'm falling in love with someone else," she said with a sigh but her eyes told Kye what the reality was.  _ Lena was falling in love with him, _ , "but that's a conversation for another day, let's get on with the interview, shall we?" she asked him. Kye was in shock, but nodded.

"Good" Lena smiled. 

  
  


Hours after the interview, Kye finished up another few hours at Catco and spent the night at Lucy's house. They were watching T.V when Lucy noticed Kye's face seemed unusually sad. 

"Kye? what's wrong?" she asked him. Kye sighed.

"Lucy, I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but-" Lucy cut him off.

"But you're losing feeling and you're scared to hurt me" Lucy finished.

"How did you?" Kye began, Lucy smiled.

"Kyren, before we were Kye and Lucy, boyfriend and girlfriend, we were Kye and Lucy, best friends and partners in crime. I knew going into this relationship that we might not last forever" Lucy told him, "and I know you're probably starting to develop feelings for Lena" 

"What? no, that part isn't true" Kye tried to deny it. 

"Kye" Lucy said, she turned his head to face her, "Look at me. I know you, Kye- El. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, and you love Lena, You love me, but you love Lena more" 

"This isn't fair to you" Kye said as tears fell down his face, Lucy smiled and kissed him.

"Life isn't fair Kye-El. But I know you, and you've been the best boyfriend to me on the entire planet" Lucy told him, "You deserve to be happy with the woman you truly love, and that woman deserves a man like you" 

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry, I promised you forever and I can't even do that" Kye was now sobbing. Lucy shushed him and caressed his head.

"Never apologize for how you feel, Kye-El. I am willing to be yours, here," she said as she placed a hand on his chest, "tonight". Kye nodded as they snuggled on the couch and slowly fell asleep. Kye's face still wet with tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments below!


End file.
